


Day #29: Morning Ritual

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [29]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick thinks about Kelly as he gets ready in the morning.





	Day #29: Morning Ritual

Nick didn't think the feeling would ever get old.

Morning ablutions were always a by rote action, and ones he did basically on auto pilot now. He wasn't even sure he thought much during it, just let the familiar actions wake him up slowly until he could get towards some caffeine.

Now though, the end woke him up in a new way. Caffeine was now basically a habit rather than a necessity.

Showering, shaving , dressing, combing his hair, checking he looked presentable, were all things he did. This was something he utterly revelled in.

Being able to pick up the simple platinum band, inscribed with the Shoshonean word for 'love', and knowing that Kelly wore an identical band with the Gaelic word for 'love' etched inside took his breath away daily.

They often got ready at the same time, sometimes due to necessity, sometimes due to their morning fun in the shower, but that private moment was one that Nick cherished. It was a promise between him and Kelly, but it felt like a promise between him and the universe too. Pressed against his skin was a piece of Kelly's heritage and that seemed like such an honour to be trusted with that, to be allowed to be its guardian. 

Sometimes, when he looked over at Kelly, he saw the same starry look in his husband's eyes too, and he knew the enormity of feeling was entirely mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
